


Relapse

by theIronStark3000



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Cancer, Domestic Boyfriends, Family Secrets, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Medical Procedures, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: Ten years after his bone marrow transplant and remission, Obi-Wan has his yearly scans.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890157
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

It is a requirement that every Jedi General and their staff receive a yearly physical. Kix finds it perplexing when he finds General Kenobi’s files flagged.Unlike the other he is expected to complete his physical at the Temple. Further investigation suggested Obi-Wan completed his two weeks while they were on Coruscant. Kix noticed the report is complete, but password protected, designated for the eyes of the Council only.   
  


He isn’t sure whether it’s his place to say anything. Nervously, Kix waits until the end of Anakin’s physical to ask. He worries his hands anxiously. There were things Kix noticed of course. It wasn’t easy to see given how discreet and small they were. Obi-Wan needed hearing aids, used hand signals in the field. He had taught most of the 212th Galatic Basic Sign.   
  


The General had a pair of glasses he constantly broke, lost, or misplaced. Cody was brilliant at finding them. He knew his General’s hands weren’t always steady. When the weather was cold or he was fatigued, Obi-Wan had tremors. The medic knew the General had some sort of earlier medical trauma, especially given his prone behavior to avoid the med bay at all costs. 

Sometimes Obi-Wan had debilitating headaches, fatigue and chronic pain. He took medicine, it wasn’t always ready available when they were able from the Temple or short on supplies.   
The General had been prone to forgetfulness and struggled with caring for himself. He just forgot to eat, sleep or rest. Something had happened to Obi-Wan, Kix had seen the scars and the lingering side effects.

“Sir, I have a question to ask.”   
  


“Of course, Kix.”

“There are files missing from General Kenobi’s medical information.”

“Ah.”, Anakin cleared his throat, “I’ll contact Master Che.”

”His physical, unlike the rest of the 501st and 212th occurred two weeks ago while we were planet sides.”

”Where you able to access the report?”, Anakin sounded concerned.

  
“You need Level 7 clearance to access the document.”

”Damn. Council level.”, Anakin murmured under his breath.

”Should I be concerned?”, Kix asked.   
  


“I wish I knew , Kix. Hang tight, I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

”He’s my patient, General. In this matter, I outrank you both.”

”Understood, Kix. I promise you, we’ll get this straightened out.”

Anakin vowed to get to the bottom of this all. Kix needed full medical records, and the Knight worried for his former master. It wasn’t like Obi-Wan to keep quiet about his yearly scans. Cancer was a part of their life, and perhaps always would be. 

* * *

Obi-Wan had swayed on the bridge, overwhelmed by nausea. He rubbed at his temples feeling a headache building at the base of his neck. He hadn’t been feeling well. His hip still ached sorely from the site of the bone marrow biopsy he had last weeks. The initial blood counts had come back abnormal. Kenobi went in for additional tests four days ago.   
  


His veins were hard to stick, he could feel the nasty bruise when the nurse pricked him with needles over and over again. His elbow blood draw site had a rather nasty bruise. His body was covered in sore, tender bruises of various ages and stages of healing.While Obi-Wan knew it was unusual for the oncology to call him back for a second round of tests, he tried not to worry about it. There was nothing he could do until the test results came back. He could only think of time or two when more tests were ordered. 

He excused himself, asking Cody to reschedule their meeting. The concerned gleam in his boyfriend’s eye did not go unnoticed. Obi-Wan reassured him, he would be fine, just tired and drained. Obi-Wan tiredly pulled his armor off, and his scratchy Jedi robe. Instead, he found a softer tunic and leggings with a pair of fuzzy socks. He fixed a cloth wash cloth, popped two Vicodin, and settled into bed.   
  


He put the wet wash cloth over his eyes, and darkened the room. The tired, sick, Jedi let himself sink into the bed.

Meanwhile, Cody tried to pick up the slack knowing the General wasn’t feeling well. He was working on paperwork when he heard Anakin call his name.   
  


“Commander Cody.”

”General Skywalker.”

”Could I speak with you in my office?”

”Of course, sir.”

  
Cody tried to keep a level head and cool demeanor. Internally he was on alert, Anakin never asked him to step into his office. The commander took a seat, and waited as the door closed and Anakin took a seat at his desk.

“General Kenobi’s annual physical report is inaccessible. Level 7 security clearance.”

”To my knowledge, that is not standard procedure.”

”Kix noted that files were missing from Obi-Wan’s history.”

”We should investigate this matter further.”

”Do you know when he had his physical?”

”I believe he had a physical while we were planetside, Sir.”

”Hmm. Did he mention anything about a follow up?”

  
  


“He didn’t. But I’ve seen the bruising and bandages to know the General had undergone additional testing.”, Cody swallowed. 

  
  
  


“Shit.”, Anakin’s anxiety spiked.

”Sir, is there something I should be concerned about?”

”He didn’t tell you?!”

”Tell me what?”

”When Obi-Wan was 25, he was diagnosed with cancer. He’s been in remission since he was 27, but still gets yearly checks up with oncology.”

Cody’s stomach drops, “Cancer?.”

The commander knows about his boyfriend’s shaky hands, hearing aids, glasses, susceptibility to illness , chronic fatigue and headaches. On rare occasions, Obi-Wan needed his cane.

  
“Leukemia.”

”You think he might’ve relapsed.”, Cody deduced.

”Obi-Wan usually takes Ahsoka and I to Dex’s after he gets the all clear from oncology.

“Respectfully, sir, we should respect his privacy. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”, Cody puts his Commander mask back on. He can’t be concerned boyfriend right now.   
  


  
“Cody, I’m worried about him.”

”I’ll put in the paperwork to request complete medical history. Kix needs the appropriate files, Sir.”

”Keep an eye on him, Cody. He’ll need your support.”

”Are you asking me as his boyfriend or his Commander?”

”Boyfriend.”, Anakin met Cody’s eyes.

”Permission to be dismissed, Sir.”

”Granted, Cody.”

Cody quietly walked towards the General’s quarters, _their quarters_ andknocked, “Can I come in, Sir?”

”Yes.”, Obi-Wan called back hoarsely.

He carefully took his armor off and crawled beside his Jetti. Cody kissed the back of his neck and held Obi-Wan in his arms.

“You okay?”, Cody asked. 

”Not feeling well, I’m afraid.”, Obi-Wan whispered.   
  


“Wanna talk about it?”, Cody decided he wasn't going to press. Obi-Wan would tell him in time on his own terms. He knew Anakin and Ahsoka were likely not going to be as subtle.

Obi-Wan shivered, burrowing closer into Cody’s heat. The smaller man put his forehead against his boyfriend‘s chest. Cody rubbed his back gently, trying to be soothing. The commander hummed a familiar tune. Being the comforting felt unusual as it is the role Obi-Wan usually plays.

  
“Something came back unusual at my physical.”

“Are you worried?”

”There is no point worrying until there is something to worry about.”

“How can I help?”

”You are helping, dear one.” 

Obi-Wan let himself be held, letting his thoughts go as he focused on the here and now. Instead of worrying, he lets himself be care for there. There will be time to tell Cody more when he knows if there is anything worth knowing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin had not learned not to meddle. He had even recruited Ahsoka to help him. He kept trying to get information out of Obi-Wan who was more guarded than the Vault at the Jedi Temple. Contacting the Council as expected did not go well, Master Windu kindly encouraged Anakin to talk to his Master rather than try to pled and beg for the report.

Even his puppy dog eyes and pouty lip did not work on Master Koon. The Council generally liked Anakin, and tolerated his mischeif. After all, the Council helped to raise Anakin to knighthood. He's not just Obi-Wan's Padawan, but the Council's. 

Master Che was not any more aggregable than the Council. She reminded him that Obi-Wan was entitled to privacy, and if/when he was ready to share he would. She would authorize a copy of the Temple files to be given to Kix.

It was just an oversight on the Temple's side that Kix didn't have them in their entirety. As for the password protected annual physical report, Anakin would just have to be patient until either the file was released or Obi-Wan let him know what's going on. 

Meanwhile Cody let Obi-Wan set the pace, his boyfriend hadn't deluged any information. He noticed that Obi-Wan was more clingy than usual. The Jedi liked the extra tactile comfort and attention. He let Cody take care of him for once, reminding him to take his pain meds, finding his glasses and reminding him to put his hearing aids in.

It was painfully obvious to Cody that Obi-Wan was not well. Obi-Wan slept more, his palor was ghastly and his body littered with bruises.   
  


Kix was surprised when Obi-Wan came by for a finger prick to check his blood counts. Obi-Wan never willing submitted to tests and procedures.  
  


The general was anemic, needing iron supplements and blood transfusions. The medic observed Obi-Wan’s anxious knee bounced up and down while he placed the needle in the crook of his left elbow. 

He paled at the needle, Kix reassured him he would use the smaller butterfly needle.   
  


“You okay, General?”

”Nauseous.”

”Your blood levels are low. Let’s get you something to eat and orange juice.”

”Cold. Blanket too?”

”You got it.”

Kix handed Obi-Wan a pack of cookies and a cup of juice. He gingerly covered him with a blanket. The General munched cautiously, taking each bite slowly.   
  


“Anemia isn’t in your medical history.”

“It’s cancer, Kix.”, Obi-Wan answered in a matter or fact tone.   
  


“Sir?”

  
  
“I was diagnosed with ALL when I was 25 years old, been in remission ten years. Got diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma about three days ago.”  
  
  


”Ah. Have you told anyone, General?”

“Not yet.”, Obi-Wan swallowed.   
  


“Doctor-patient confidentiality. Anything you say is private, unless you want to hurt yourself or someone else.”

”I’d rather no one else know until I’ve got things squared away.”

”Understood, Sir.”

”You’re a good man, Kix.”

”Might I suggest you turn to someone General? Don’t carry this alone.”

“Would you page Cody for me?”

”Of course, Sir.”

”No one knows I’m here, understood?”

”Yes, Sir.”

”Thank you, Kix.”

It scared Obi-Wan to know this was an entirely new cancer and diagnosis. Secondary cancers while uncommon weren’t impossible. He could feel the lump protruding in his neck, the lymph node swollen.   
  
  


Localized to his neck, the oncology team reported they felt his prognosis was good. They caught the cancer in early stages, and it hadn’t spread beyond the point of origin.

Obi-Wan had know his recurring symptoms were a sign of relapse before he even walked in the hospital for his check up. He had felt tired. The lump , the fatigue, the cough, loss of appetite all were tell tale signs things weren’t okay.

  
He developed a cough that hadn’t gone away. His voice was hoarse. His body ached. His headaches worsened, and he had lost weight. 

At first, he thought maybe, just maybe it was exhaustion from being in the field. But when Obi-Wan found the lump he knew it was far more serious. 

  
Obi-Wan had been the bearer of bad news before. Something about this time felt scarier than before. He felt vulnerable, weary. Anakin was older, it would be harder to hide, harder to sooth his worries. And poor Ashoka, she had never seen her Grandmaster sick before.   
  


There was then the matter of telling his boyfriend. Obi-Wan had never had a significant other while going through cancer before. Cody hadn’t experienced this before. It would be new for them both.   
  


Obi-Wan had a perpetual frown on his face. Cody knocked but the Jedi Master hadn’t heard him. The commander entered anyway, “Ben?”, Cody called. 

“Cody.”, Obi-Wan said quietly, taking Cody’s hand. He had his serious face on. Cody had seen that face during negotiations, it was one of diplomacy. It make Cody’s stomach turn.   
  


“Sure.”, Cody takes a seat beside Obi-Wan. He notices the blood product and IV. The bags under Obi-Wan’s eyes, and the exhaustion he carried in his shoulders didn’t go unnoticed. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “I need to tell you something.”

”Okay.”

”I have cancer,Cody. Stage 2, Hodgkin's lymphoma.”

”Tell me everything.”, Cody’s voice shattered.   
  


“They caught it early. It’s localized to my neck.”

“Plan of action?”, Cody’s eyes were wet. He tried to treat this like their strategy meetings.   
  


“Surgery next Tuesday to move my lymph nodes. They’ll also place a PIC line. From there, we’re still exploring our options regarding chemo and/or radiation given I’ve had cancer treatments previously.”

“You had cancer before?”

”Leukemia. Doc doesn’t know why I developed a second cancer. Shitty genes, family history, late onset side effects of earlier treatment. Doesn’t matter.”, Obi-Wan shrugged.   
  


“How are you feeling?”, Cody asks

”Terrible. Like I got trampled by a herd of Banthas.”

“Does anyone else know?”

”The Council. Kix and you.”

”You haven’t told Anakin and Ashoka.”

”I’m not ready to.”

”They need to know before you have surgery.”

”No. Let’s wait until the Council and I sort things out.”

”Ben, Anakin won’t react well if you have surgery without telling him.”, Cody chided.   
  


“Too bad. It’s my cancer, my body.”

Cody sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.   
  


* * *

The Council sent the 501st on a mission, meanwhile the 212th was recalled planetside for Council business. It was decided that the 104th, 501st, and 212th would form a traid. Obi-Wan would receive chemo weekly through an external pump.   
  


While they wouldn’t clear him for combat, the Council reluctant would slow Kenobi to remain as GRA strategist, and General without being field active. There would always be a second general if Obi-Wan were to feel ill and need to step away. 

In Obi-Wan‘s absence, Master Koon led the 104th and 212th. As far as the 212th knew, Obi-Wan was away at handlings Council business.Given the secret nature of their relationship, Cody could not be at Obi-Wan’s side.

  
It killed him not to know what his boyfriend was going through. He couldn’t hold Obi-Wan’s hand or kiss the worries away. Even worse, Anakin and Ahsoka weren’t at his side either. 

He did feel a measure of comfort knowing Bant was with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan returned to the _Negotiator_ within days following his procedure.   
  
  


It had been difficult for Cody not to kiss his boyfriend right there on the bridge. He waited until they were in their quarters to be the worried boyfriend.   
  


“Oh, careful.”, Cody fussed trying to help him out of his robe.   
  


“I’m not an invalid.”, Obi-Wan snapped.

”I didn’t say you were.”

”Do you want help?”

”I can get out my cloak. Thanks.”

“I’m here whatever you need.”

”Okay.”

  
  
Obi-Wan took his robe off and hung it on the coat rack. He unbuttoned his tunic, changing into just a pair of sleep pants and fuzzy socks.

Cody’s eyes glanced over his form, noticing the protruding bump on Obi-Wan’s chest where the central line would be. He also had his neck bandaged where his lymp nodes were removed.   
  


“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

  
“I forgive you.”

Obi-Wan gingerly laid on the bed. Cody sat beside him following his lead. 

“You’re allowed to be upset or get mad at me.”, Obi-Wan reminded. 

“I know.

Obi-Wan couldn’t resist hugs. He was incredibly guarded with his surgical wounds as he laid his head on Cody’s chest. Cody wrapped an arm around him kissing his forehead.   
  


“How are you feeling?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Like I should be comforting you.”   
  


“Hey. Look at me, this affects you just as it does me.”, Obi-Wan made eye contact with Cody.

”I guess, I just feel lost?”

”Me too. Want to be lost together?”, Obi-Wan proposed.   
  


“Deal.”

”You could join my cancer denial club.”, Obi-Wan pitched. 

”Hmm. What does that entail?”

”We eat shitty food, and don’t talk about our feelings.”

”I thought you hated denial.”

”I’m seeing it’s value and why Anakin likes it so much.”

”Okay. I’ll join your cancer denial club.”

“I promise to be better about telling you what I need.”

“That’s fair. I’ll try not to Mom you to death.”, Cody concurred.   
  
  


“I think it’s your biological imperative, Cody.”

“We still need to tell the kids.”

”I agree. Once Anakin and Ashoka get back we’ll sit down and have a talk.”

”And then the men need to know. The Vod will be concerned about you.”

”We should tell Rex when we tell Anakin and Ashoka.”

“Okay.”, Cody agreed.   
  


Obi-Wan tangled their limbs together, and kissed Cody gentle. He closed his eyes, and listened to the steady, beat of his boyfriend’s heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan waited until Knight-Padawan had gotten a shower, something to eat and changed clothes before asking them to stop by his quarters.   
  


He had prepared the common space with snacks and drink. Cody sighed, noting the Jedi Master had worn a high collared sweater to his bandages, as well as the bulk of his external chemo pump.

The oncology team instructed both the temple as well as Kix in how to operate the pump. His first chemo cycle was set to begin in the morning, and he would return planetside for monthly radiation sessions as well as check ins.   
  
  


“You ready for this?”, Cody asked, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Is it too late to cancel?”

”We agreed to tell them.”

”I know.”, Obi-Wan sighed.

  
  
Cody takes Obi-Wan’s hand as they settle on the couch. The commander is thankful Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka arrive together before Kenobi losses his edge.   
  


“You feeling okay?”, Anakin watches Obi-Wan like a hawk, trying to figure out what’s going on.

”A little under the weather.”

  
Anakin hummed in response, bouncing his knee up and down.   
  


“We have some news.”, Cody began squeezing Obi-wan’s hand. All three pairs of eyes on the couple. Obi-Wan hides behind Cody’s shoulder momentarily, before deciding to just rip the bandaid off.

“I was diagnosed with Stage 2 Hodgkin’s Lymphoma. The cancer is localized to my neck, specifically in the nodal regions above my diaphragm.”

Obi-Wan could feel the concern-anxiety-anger in the Force. Anakin paled, and had taken to anxiously fidgeting. Ashoka sniffled as tears pooled in her eyes. Rex shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, but the frown and concern in his eyes betrayed his careful emotions.   
  


“What is next?”, Anakin asked softly.

“I had the lymp nodes on the left and right of my neck removed. I begin chemo tomorrow with monthly radiotherapy sessions.”

”Excuse me, you had surgery. When?!”, Anakin bolted of the couch pacing the room. Hurt bloomed in the Force, it made Obi-Wan grimace.   
  


“Tuesday.”

”You had surgery three days ago, and didn’t tell us?”, Ashoka asked, hurt lingering in her voice. She seemed torn between being concerned and outright angry.

”Wait, did you orchestrate us being gone on mission while you had surgery?

“The Council felt it was prudent the 501st and 212th continue as field active whilst I had my procedure.”

”Oh, drop the Kenobi bullshit. “

”Anakin...”, Obi-Wan tried to reach out and his hand was slapped away.

”Don’t touch me!”

”I-I. Sorry.”, Obi-Wan sniffed, jerking back and making himself as small as possible.   
  


  
“Y-you promised me that you wouldn’t keep secrets when you first got sick.”

Rex and Ashoka were not aware Obi-Wan was diagnosed with leukemia at 25 years old.

“Anakin, please. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d be distracted.”

”It wasn’t the Council was it?

”It was my decision.”, Obi-Wan swallowed.

”And there it is. We’re supposed to be a family, Obi-Wan. We don’t do secrets.”

”Your relationship with Senator Amidala suggests otherwise.”, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 

”Oh fuck you, old man.”, Anakin was pissed. Rex had to hold Anakin back from punching Obi-Wan in the face. 

”Stop it!”, Ashoka cried, she hated when her grandmaster and Master fought. Both of them ceased instantly. 

“I did what I thought was right. Duty comes first.”

”Duty? Family, Obi-Wan, family comes first.”

”You’ll understand someday.”

“You hurt me, Obi-Wan.”

  
  


”I am sorry.”

“God, you can kriffing hurl yourself into the sun for all I care.” Anakin loudly stormed off.   
  


“I best check on my General, Sir.”, Rex politely excused himself.   
  


Ahsoka gave her grandmaster a hug, and wished him well before going after Anakin too. Obi-Wan sighed, sagging into Cody.

“That went awful.”   
  
  
  


“I hate to tell you I told you so.”

”Whose side on are you on?”

”The kids.”

”Get out.”

Cody held his hands up, detangling himself from Obi-Wan. He quietly went leaving Obi-Wan all by himself. Judging but the shouting, noise, and upset Obi-Wan didn’t take it too well. 

The commander went to find Rex knowing he didn’t trust his emotions right now. He found Anakin, Ashoka and Rex curled up in Anakin’s living room quarters.   
  


“Can I join you all?”

”Ah. You and Obi-Wan fought?”, Ahsoka asked.   
  


“I wanted to him to tell you before you left.”, Cody sighed.   
  


“Come here.”, Anakin padded a spot for the Commander.   
  


“Ice cream and crying? Sounds like Obi-Wan’s cancer denial club.”

”Yeah, welcome to the club we started it when I was ten. Denial is my favorite way of dealing with things anyways.”, Anakin shrugged.   
  


“Will you guys be okay?”, Ashoka asked.   
  


“I think so, just need to give it some time.”

”He’s an insufferable ass.”, Anakin huffed mouthing a spoonful of ice cream.

”Ben doesn’t do emotional situations well.”, Cody scrubs his face with his hand. 

”He doesn’t just trust us!”

”I think he’s just scared, guys. ”, Rex spoke up quietly.

  
“Obi-Wan doesn’t do scared.”

”Oh, he was terrified of telling you.”, Cody countered.

”Whatever.”, Anakin huffed.

Unfortunately, telling the 212th and 501st did not go any easier. Morale was at an all time low as was effectiveness and productivity.

Squadron leaders reported heightened dissatisfaction and concern among the men. Anakin avoided Obi-Wan, and Ashoka felt torn between the two most important people in her life.

Rex and Cody were in an uncomfortable place knowing how the Vod felt. And Obi-Wan was alone in his misery. Things were not good for our little family.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of chemo left Obi-Wan feeling tired, but okay. It wasn’t until the 24 hour mark he felt sick. The anti-nausea meds did a fairly good job easing his uneasy stomach. He had some vomiting, nausea, chills, night sweats and soreness.   
  


In the first week, Obi-Wan felt as if his hands and feet were made of tingly, pins-and-needle. His hands were shaky again as his nerve pain flared up. He wasn’t hungry, couldn’t keep much down just liquids and soft foods. He needed his cane more often now. Obi-Wan had taken to wearing extra layers of clothes, a scarf, fluffy cardigan, and soft slippers became a common sight. 

He was more forgetful than usual. Without Cody’s help, he couldn’t find his glasses and forgot to put his hearing aids in. Paperwork had piled up when his hands weren’t steady enough to type. He wasn’t welcome in communal spaces. The vod gave him the cold shoulder. Kenobi had taken to having his meals in his quarters after the disaster of trying to eat in the refectory.

Obi-Wan spent most of the first week cooped up in his quarters. He was able to work from there, and over see the 212th with Cody’s help. They didn’t talk about cancer or their relationship, strictly work. Cody was scarily professional and cold.   
  
  


Cody had been sleeping in his CO quarters rather than their bed. Anakin avoided Obi-Wan like the plague, and Ashoka was hesitant around her grandmaster. Rex wouldn’t even look him in the face. 

Obi-Wan was rather miserable, tired and lonely by the end of the first cycle of chemo. His heart ached knowing he had exiled himself to loneliness. It was his fault he had driven him the people loves most.   
  


Kix noted in his weekly reports that Obi-Wan’s mood was dampened. He seemed despondent and sad. There were at least three Vod who had been at the receiving end of his mood swings. He had been embarrassed, tearful and apologetic each time.   
  


On day eight post chemo, Obi-Wan had become neutropenic. His white blood cell count was basically nothing. He couldn’t fight off even a cold right now.   
  


Kix had made a house call when Obi-Wan didn’t response when a Vod brought a tray of dinner by. He found the General feverish, shivering, and moaning lowly in discomfort.  
  


A blood prick confirmed the low blood counts. There wasn’t much Kix could do but keep him comfortable. Obi-Wan had developed some uncomfortable mouth sores that bled and ached.

Even a pain drip wasn’t even to keep him comfortable, Kix sighed knowing when they maxed out the pain meds he needed a Force healing trace. The General was too unbalanced to center himself in the force.   
  


He paged Master Plo who been distressed at the sight of Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master put Kenobi in a healing trace, which gave him some much needed comfort.   
  


Kix put a wet cloth on his forehead, and began a round of antibiotics. He hoped they could avoid Obi-Wan catching an illnesses. Even wrapped in the Force, Obi-Wan distraught, crying out quietly.

Kix called a meeting, the tension had gone on long enough. He paged Anakin, Ashoka, Rex, and Cody to met him in the boardroom.

“What’s wrong, Kix?”, Anakin asked.

“It’s General Kenobi, Sir. He’s emotionally drained, and feverish.”   
  


Kix heard their collective grumbles, and concern.

”How bad is it Kix?”, Cody asked.

”He maxed out on pain meds within the hour. I asked Master Plo to induce a healing trace. He’s still uncomfortable and his shields are down.”

”That’s not good. Obi-Wan needs shielding until he can shield himself.”, Ashoka sighed.

”If I may speak freely, sirs.”

”You May.”, Anakin nodded.

“Medically, I’ve done all I can. Emotionally, The General is down in the dumps. Even asleep, he’s in anguish. He needs you all.”

“Can you give us a moment, Kix?”, Cody asked.

The four of them deliberated, and ultimately decided to help Obi-Wan.Before each visit, the visitor washed up carefully, and gowned per Kix’s instructions.   
  
  


Each one took a shift, holding Obi-Wan’s hand talking to him gently. Kix spent most of the night up and down tracking Kenboi’s fever. Around six am during, Rex’s shift, the fever finally broke. The four had congregated at breakfast. Rex and Ashoka were passed out on the couch. Anakin slept to the left of Obi-Wan,feet propped up on the bed, and arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.   
  


Cody rested his head on the hospital bed, not quite awake or sleeping. He held Obi-Wan’s hand in his. He had been keeping the cool cloth wet for Obi-Wan’s comfort. Kix put Obi-Wan to sleep in the rescue position since his mouth sores were bleeding, and if swallowed may upset his stomach.   
  
  


It was almost ten am before Obi-Wan woke up on his own terms. He found four of the people he cherishes most in this world at his bedside. 

“Cody, darling?”, Obi-Wan rasped. His throat felt like he had swallowed cotton balls.

”Hi, I’m here. It’s so good to see your eyes open.”

”What happened?”

”You had a fever.”

”You’re all here.”, Obi-Wan’s voice broke.   
  


“You can’t get rid of us easily.”

”I thought you’d never forgive me.”, tears roll down Obi-Wan’s

“I will always forgive you, Ben.”

”I felt so alone.”

”Oh, I’m not going anywhere.”

At Obi-Wan’s insistence, Cody climbed into bed beside him and held him. He gently brushed away Kenboi’s tears.

“I’m sorry.”

”Oh, _sweetheart_.”, Cody murmured holding his boyfriend closely. 

”I-I don’t want to be sick _again_.”

”All we can do is take this one day at time.”

”Promise me, _if_ this doesn’t work you’ll let me go. I-I don’t want to be in pain.”, Obi-Wan’s voice was shattered. 

“I promise. We could write out your wishes, finalize paperwork. Would that help you feel better?”

”Yes. _Yes_. It would.”, Obi-Wan whispered.   
  


“You can talk to me.”

”I-I just got scared, and forgot how to use my words.”

”Considering what you’ve been through the last three weeks, I don’t blame you.”

”What if he’s not ready to let me go?”, Obi-Wan asked, wringing his hands anxiously. He knew how difficult the loss of Shmi had been for Anakin.  
  


  
“Anakin won’t be alone. I’ll make sure of it.”, Cody soothes. Obi-Wan seems to accept that answer.   
  


Cody gently rocked his boyfriend as he hiccuped. He shielded Obi-Wan with his shoulder noticing the others beginning to stir awake. 

If anyone saw Obi-Wan cry, they didn’t comment. Cody coaxed Obi-Wan to shower and change clothes. By the time, they returned the others had awakened and requested lunch.

It felt like coming home to lie in bed snuggling his boyfriend, Rex and the kids. Apologies and hugs were given freely, even while the hurt felt raw. 

They were shattered but not broken.Their little family would find a way forward together. That’s all they know to do, keep putting one foot in front of the other. 


End file.
